This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Ms. Lushbough, the data management computer science consultant for SD BRIN has received a grant to collaborate with Dr. Volker Brendel of the SD BRIN National Advisory Committee on a project in bioinformatics. Ms. Lushbough is supervising a number of students in the USD bioinformatics group and requested research in bioinformatics. There is more detail about the research projects in the bioinformatics core report. Undergraduate Joe Barrett assisted Ms. Lushbough with her research on supplemental funds during the summer of 2009. Joe received $4000 and the research project received $1000.